


Genius

by lynnmonster



Series: Oblivious [4]
Category: Whistle!
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-25
Updated: 2006-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnmonster/pseuds/lynnmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently Fuwa hadn't gotten him into nearly enough trouble today yet, after all.  <br/>(A peripheral part of the Oblivious series - Fuwa/Shige sidestory)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genius

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to thehoyden for the beta!

After the altercation quieted down, and the near-riot had been averted, the situation was bad enough that Coach was actually obliged to step in and make Fuwa and Shige run 50 laps after practice for "instigating unsportsmanlike conduct" and "acting like spoiled little brats."

"I just don't get it," Coach said, puzzlement wrinkling his forehead as he scratched absently at his stubble. "But since you guys seem to be lobbying for a punishment, I guess I'll go ahead and give you one."

Shige was puzzled, too, but he had no idea what Fuwa was up to lately, nor why every little annoying thing Fuwa did these days seemed to provoke him out of his customary cool. After all, _he_ was the one usually provoking other people, not the quietest member of their team, who suddenly seemed to have it in for him for no reason Shige could figure out. 

He waited until Fuwa was probably almost done before stomping into the locker room. Maybe he could get through the rest of the day without anything worse happening. Looked like he'd have the showers to himself, which suited him fine.

He picked a showerhead in the middle and got the temperature just right, taking much longer than necessary to savor the warm water pounding against his neck and shoulders. He wasn't _sore_, exactly -- practice hadn't been all that rough -- but if he didn't loosen up now, he'd definitely be feeling the extra laps later. 

Plus, Shige was a hedonist at heart, and took pleasure wherever he could find it, even if it was just the simple enjoyment of shampoo and hot water.

By the time he was rinsing off the last of the soap, he was so relaxed he didn't even startle when Fuwa suddenly appeared at his side, wearing a towel wound around his waist and another slung around his neck.

Fuwa propped one hand against the tiled wall near Shige's head. Shige was used to being taller than everyone else, but Fuwa was almost his height anyway. So when Fuwa leaned in closer, he only had to look up just a bit from underneath his spiky bangs, which were dusted with beads of water clinging to them from the spray. Funny, there were little tiny rainbows reflected in each one.

He shook off his distraction. Although Fuwa was still looking upwards at him, Shige was suddenly willing to bet that Fuwa was using every ounce of peripheral vision he had. Shige was definitely not body-shy, but even so, he found himself standing awkwardly still. "What do you want now?" He cleared his throat and tried again. "Haven't you gotten me into enough trouble for the day?"

"I've been wondering." Fuwa stopped, the way he always did after making one of his incomprehensible pronouncements. Shige waited for him to explain. Once Fuwa processed that Shige wasn't going to respond yet, he elaborated in a voice that was low and sounded almost rusty with disuse, "Kazamatsuri mentioned something about no shirts and biting." 

"Well, _I_ mentioned it first," said Shige with a grin.

Fuwa just nodded like he already knew.

_Oh._ Apparently Fuwa hadn't gotten him into nearly enough trouble today yet, after all. Perversely, this made Shige relax a bit, and he suppressed his impending smirk. "It was just an example," he said offhandedly, shrugging so that he turned just a fraction in the process, causing the water to hit at a calculated angle. He wasn't _offering_, exactly, but there was no harm in making himself look a little bit more accessible, especially if it entailed showing off.

Fuwa's eyes sharpened as he took in the motion. A look of determination crossed his face, not unlike the one he got when on the field -- a look that said, _I will study this, and then I will master it_. Fuwa pulled off the towel hanging around his neck and tossed it in the direction of the benches. "I thought the topic merited further investigation." He looked at Shige assessingly for a moment, and without further preamble, leaned down and very deliberately bit Shige a couple of inches below his collarbone. Shige shut his jaw with an audible click as Fuwa straightened up and examined the mark he'd left. He rubbed his thumb just above the reddened spot, and Shige felt his skin tighten up _everywhere_. 

Fuwa cast him a calculating look, and then bent forward and did it again.

Shige's breath hitched a little. Fuwa trailed his slick mouth over to Shige's nipple and licked it. Shige dug his hands into Fuwa's hair, and when Fuwa bit him _there_, he gasped and knotted his fingers, not sure whether he was trying to pull Fuwa closer or pull him away. 

His tugging had no apparent effect, though, as Fuwa seemed content to bite, lick, kiss, and suck in some pattern of his own making -- drawing helpless sounds out of Shige all the while -- interrupted with small pauses where Fuwa seemed to be considering something deeply and which made Shige want to kick him until he got back to it, already.

After a couple minutes of this treatment, Shige was pressing the back of his head into the wall and moaning almost constantly. Fuwa paused -- _again, dammit_ -- and placidly informed him, "Licking with occasional biting appears to be optimal."

Shige took hold of the back of Fuwa's neck and dragged him up for a kiss, pulling him completely under the warm spray. He returned all of Fuwa's attention tenfold, using all the skill and desperation he had to ravage Fuwa's mouth and try to drive him equally crazy in return.

Fuwa was either a quick study or a damn good kisser. Shige had been aiming to make him melt, but soon found he was digging his fingers into Fuwa's shoulders and no longer leading the kiss but simply hanging on for dear life. 

He was only panting a little, though, when he pulled back and murmured, "I thought of another example," against Fuwa's lips, tugging their lower bodies into contact.

Fuwa grunted and shoved the sodden towel off of his hips. He cupped Shige's hipbones and pushed wetly against him, sliding his erection up until it rested against Shige's own throbbing dick. Shige shuddered and groaned and just plain gave up, wrapping his arms around Fuwa's neck and propping his back against the shower wall so he could hoist himself up Fuwa's body, lock his thighs around his hips, and_thrust_.

Fuwa's clutching grip around his hips shifted and tightened, and he widened his stance for better support as he met Shige's thrusts with a rocking motion of his own.

Shige's entire body was singing. He was riding Fuwa's hips, hanging onto a slippery heaven of bucking, rutting bliss, his uninhibited vocalizations punctuated with the occasional grunt of lust or exertion from his teammate.

"Oh fuck Fuwa, just like that -- unh, god, faster, dammit -- kiss me -- mmmpf, oh yeah, I can't, I have to, I have to, oh _shit_ --" Shige closed his eyes and bumped his head as he threw it back, rubbing his dick against Fuwa's a few last delicious times as he spurted against their bellies, drawing out the sensation as long as he possibly could. 

Fuwa considerately waited for him to catch his breath and slide his shaky legs down before pinning him against the tiled wall with his whole body. Shige's arms were still looped around Fuwa, so when Fuwa tucked his head against Shige's neck, he just pulled him a little closer and ran his fingers through Fuwa's dripping hair. Fuwa made a whining noise and lunged against him, shoving himself against the muscles of Shige's lower abdomen. He battered his body against Shige's recklessly, and Shige was almost afraid that Fuwa wasn't going to be able to come at all, at least not before pushing them both _through_ the wall, when suddenly Fuwa bit his jaw so hard that Shige yelped. Fuwa stilled, shaking almost imperceptibly as he pulsed warm fluid between them.

Shige gulped for air. "Jesus Christ, do you have to be good at _everything_?" he panted.

Fuwa didn't answer, but when the minute trembles stopped, he pulled back and stepped fully underneath the shower. Shige snorted and pushed up next to him companionably, forcing him to take a half-step to the side so they could share the water.

As they washed up again, pruned-up and bumping elbows, Shige conceded silently to himself that Fuwa was really smart, because he didn't think he'd have thought of trying anything like _this_ with him. 

Fuwa had really good ideas.

Lucky they'd been there alone so late, otherwise this probably never would have happened. His eyes widened. For a moment, he felt like maybe what Fuwa felt like all the time, when the pieces slotted into place in his mind, _click-click-click_.

"Oh my god," he breathed. "You set all this up on purpose."

"Of course," Fuwa said, as if it were completely obvious. 

Scratch that thought -- Fuwa was a _genius_.  


  



End file.
